wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Iluminismo
Era do Iluminismo (ou simplesmente Iluminismo ou Era da Razão) foi um movimento cultural de elite de intelectuais do século XVIII na Europa, que procurou mobilizar o poder da razão, a fim de reformar a sociedade e o conhecimento prévio. Promoveu o intercâmbio intelectual e foi contra a intolerância e os abusos da Igreja e do Estado. Originário do período compreendido entre os anos de 1650 e 1700, o Iluminismo foi despertado pelos filósofos Baruch Spinoza (1632-1677), John Locke (1632-1704), Pierre Bayle (1647-1706) e pelo matemático Isaac Newton (1643-1727). Príncipes reinantes, muitas vezes apoiaram e fomentaram figuras do Iluminismo e até mesmo tentaram aplicar as suas ideias de governo. O Iluminismo floresceu até cerca de 1790-1800, após o qual a ênfase na razão deu lugar ao ênfase do romantismo na emoção e um movimento Contra-Iluminismo ganhou força. O centro do Iluminismo foi a França, onde foi baseado nos salões e culminou com a grande Encyclopédie (1751-1772) editada por Denis Diderot (1713-1784)e Jean Le Rond d'Alembert com contribuições de centenas de líderes filosóficos (intelectuais), tais como Voltaire (1694 -1778) e Montesquieu (1689-1755). Cerca de 25.000 cópias do conjunto de 35 volumes foram vendidos, metade deles fora da França. As novas forças intelectuais se espalharam para os centros urbanos em toda a Europa, nomeadamente Inglaterra, Escócia, os estados alemães, Países Baixos, Rússia, Itália, Áustria e Espanha, em seguida, saltou o Atlântico em colônias europeias, onde influenciou Benjamin Franklin e Thomas Jefferson, entre muitos outros, e desempenhou um papel importante na Revolução Americana. Os ideais políticos influenciaram a Declaração de Independência dos Estados Unidos, a Carta dos Direitos dos Estados Unidos, a Declaração Francesa dos Direitos do Homem e do Cidadão e a Constituição Polaco-Lituana de 3 de maio de 1791.Robert R. Palmer, The Age of the Democratic Revolution (1964) Definição thumb|180px|esquerda|[[Immanuel Kant.]] Ainda que importantes contemporâneos venham ressaltando as origens do Iluminismo no século XVII tardio,Israel, Jonathan (2003). Radical Enlightenment: Philosophy and the Making of Modernity, 1650-1750. (ISBN 0-19-820608-9 hardback, ISBN 0-19-925456-7) não há consenso abrangente quanto à datação do início da era do Iluminismo. Boa parte dos acadêmicos simplesmente utilizam o início do século XVIII como marco de referência, aproveitando a já consolidada denominação Século das Luzes . O término do período é, por sua vez, habitualmente assinalado em coincidência com o início das Guerras Napoleônicas (1804-1815). Iluminismo é um conceito que sintetiza diversas tradições filosóficas, sociais, políticas,correntes intelectuais e atitudes religiosas. Pode-se falar mesmo em diversos micro-iluminismos, diferenciando especificidades temporais, regionais e de matiz religioso, como nos casos de Iluminismo tardio, Iluminismo escocês e Iluminismo católico. O Iluminismo é, para sintetizar, uma atitude geral de pensamento e de ação. Os iluministas admitiam que os seres humanos estão em condição de tornar este mundo um mundo melhor - mediante introspecção, livre exercício das capacidades humanas e do engajamento político-social.Reill, Peter Hanns (2004) "Introduction". In: Encyclopedia of the Enlightenment. Editada por Peter Reill and Ellen Wilson. New York: Facts on File, pp. x-xi ISBN 0-8160-5335-9 Immanuel Kant, um dos mais conhecidos expoentes do pensamento iluminista, num texto escrito precisamente como resposta à questão O que é o Iluminismo?, descreveu de maneira lapidar a mencionada atitude: ::"O Iluminismo representa a saída dos seres humanos de uma tutelagem que estes mesmos se impuseram a si. Tutelados são aqueles que se encontram incapazes de fazer uso da própria razão independentemente da direção de outrem. É-se culpado da própria tutelagem quando esta resulta não de uma deficiência do entendimento mas da falta de resolução e coragem para se fazer uso do entendimento independentemente da direção de outrem. Sapere aude! Tem coragem para fazer uso da tua própria razão! - esse é o lema do Iluminismo".Kant, Immanuel (1784). Beantwortung der Frage : Was ist Aufklärung As fases do Iluminismo thumb|upright|Frontispício da [[Encyclopédie (1772), desenhado por Charles-Nicolas Cochin e gravado por Bonaventure-Louis Prévost. Esta obra está carregada de simbolismo: a figura do centro representa a verdade – rodeada por luz intensa (o símbolo central do iluminismo). Duas outras figuras à direita, a razão e a filosofia, estão a retirar o manto sobre a verdade.]] Os pensadores iluministas tinham como ideal a extensão dos princípios do conhecimento crítico a todos os campos do mundo humano. Supunham poder contribuir para o progresso da humanidade e para a superação dos resíduos de tirania e superstição que creditavam ao legado da Idade Média. A maior parte dos iluministas associava ainda o ideal de conhecimento crítico à tarefa do melhoramento do estado e da sociedade. O uso do termo Iluminismo na forma singular justifica-se, contudo, dadas certas tendências gerais comuns a todos os iluminismos, nomeadamente, a ênfase nas ideias de progresso e perfectibilidade humana, assim como a defesa do conhecimento racional como meio para a superação de preconceitos e ideologias tradicionais. Entre o final do século XVII e a primeira metade do século XVIII, a principal influência sobre a filosofia do iluminismo proveio das concepções mecanicistas da natureza que haviam surgido na sequência da chamada revolução científica do século XVII. Neste contexto, o mais influente dos cientistas e filósofos da natureza foi então o físico inglês Isaac Newton. Em geral, pode-se afirmar que a primeira fase do Iluminismo foi marcada por tentativas de importação do modelo de estudo dos fenômenos físicos para a compreensão dos fenômenos humanos e culturais. No entanto, a partir da segunda metade do século XVIII, muitos pensadores iluministas passaram a afastar-se das premissas mecanicistas legadas pelas teorias físicas do século XVII, aproximando-se então das teorias vitalistas que eram desenvolvidas pelas nascentes ciências da vida.Reill, Peter (1986). “Science and the Science of History in the Spätaufklärung”. In: Aufklärung und Geschichte. Studien zur deutschen Geschichtswissenschaft im 18. Jahrhundert. Organizado por Hans Erich Bödecker et alli. Göttingen: Vanderhoeck & Ruprecht, pp. 430-449. Boa parte das teorias sociais e das filosofias da história desenvolvidas na segunda metade do século XVIII, por autores como Denis Diderot e Johann Gottfried von Herder, entre muitos outros, foram fortemente inspiradas pela obra de naturalistas tais como Buffon e Johann Friedrich Blumenbach. Os Iluminismos Regionais Alemanha No espaço cultural Alemão, um dos traços distintivos do Iluminismo (Aufklärung) é a inexistência do sentimento anticlerical que, por exemplo, deu a tônica ao Iluminismo francês. Os iluministas alemães possuíam, quase todos, profundo interesse e sensibilidade religiosas, e almejavam uma reformulação das formas de religiosidade. O nome mais conhecido da Aufklärung foi Immanuel Kant. Outros importantes expoentes do iluminismo alemão foram: Johann Gottfried von Herder, Gotthold Ephraim Lessing, Moses Mendelssohn, entre outros. Escócia thumb|150px|[[David Hume, retratado por Allan Ramsey, 1766.]] A Escócia, curiosamente um dos países mais pobres e remotos da Europa ocidental no século XVIII, foi um dos mais importantes espaços de produção de ideias associadas ao Iluminismo. Empirismo e pragmatismo foram as tendências mais marcantes do Iluminismo Escocês. Dentre os seus mais importantes expoentes destacam-se, entre outros: Adam Ferguson, David Hume, Francis Hutcheson, Thomas Reid, Adam Smith. Estados Unidos Nas colônias britânicas que formariam os futuros Estados Unidos da América, os ideais iluministas chegaram por importação da metrópole, mas tenderam a ser redesenhados com contornos religiosos e politicamente mais radicais. Ideias iluministas exerceram uma enorme influência sobre o pensamento e prática política dos chamados founding fathers (pais fundadores) dos Estados Unidos, entre eles:John Adams, Samuel Adams, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton e James Madison. França thumb|150px|[[Voltaire, retratado por Nicolas de Largillière, 1718.]] Na França, país de tradição católica, mas onde as correntes protestantes, nomeadamente os huguenotes, também desempenharam um papel dinamizador, havia uma tensão crescente entre as estruturas políticas conservadoras e os pensadores iluministas. Rousseau, por exemplo, originário de uma família huguenote e colaborador da Encyclopédie, foi perseguido e obrigado a exilar-se na Inglaterra. O conflito entre uma sociedade feudal e católica e as novas forças de pendor protestante e mercantil, irá culminar na Revolução Francesa. Madame de Staël, com o seu salão literário, onde avultam grandes nomes da vida cultural e política francesa, será uma grande referência. Voltaire é retratado como um dos maiores filósofos iluministas da história. Inglaterra Na Inglaterra, a influência católica havia sido definitivamente afastada do poder político em 1688, com a Revolução Gloriosa. A partir de então, nenhum católico voltaria a subir ao trono - embora a Igreja da Inglaterra tenha permanecido bastante próxima do Catolicismo em termos doutrinários e de organização interna. Sem o controle que a Igreja Católica exercia em outras sociedades, a exemplo da espanhola ou a portuguesa, é no Reino Unido que figuras como John Locke e Edward Gibbon dispõem da liberdade de expressão necessária ao desenvolvimento de suas ideias. Espaço luso-brasileiro Em Portugal, uma figura marcante desta época foi o Marquês de Pombal. Tendo sido embaixador em Londres durante 7 anos (1738-1745), o primeiro-ministro de Portugal ali teria recolhido as referências que marcaram a sua orientação como primeiro responsável político em Portugal. O Marquês de Pombal foi um marco na história portuguesa, contrariando o legado histórico feudal e tentando por todos os meios aproximar Portugal do modelo da sociedade inglesa. Entretanto, Portugal mostrara-se por vezes hostil à influência daqueles que em Portugal eram chamados pejorativamente de estrangeirados - fato pretensamente relacionado à influência Católica. Nas colônias americanas do Império Português, foi notável a influência de ideais iluministas sobre os escritos econômicos tanto de José de Azeredo Coutinho quanto de José da Silva Lisboa. Também se podem considerar como "iluministas" diversos dos intelectuais que participaram de revoltas anticoloniais no final do século XVIII, tais como Cláudio Manoel da Costa e Tomás Antônio Gonzaga. Crítica ao Mercantilismo Toda a estrutura política e social do absolutismo foi violentamente atacada pela revolução intelectual do Iluminismo. O mercantilismo, doutrina econômica típica da época, também foi condenado e novas propostas, mais condizentes com a nova realidade do capitalismo, foram teorizadas. Os primeiros contestadores do mercantilismo foram os fisiocratas. Para os fisiocratas, a riqueza viria da natureza, ou seja, da agricultura, da mineração e da pecuária. O comércio era considerado uma atividade estéril, já que não passava de uma troca de riquezas. Outro aspecto da fisiocracia contrariava o mercantilismo: os fisiocratas eram contrários à intervenção do Estado na economia. Esta seria regida por leis naturais, que deveriam agir livremente. A frase que melhor define o pensamento fisiocrata é: Laissez faire, laissez passer (Deixai fazer, deixai passar). A fisiocracia influenciou pensadores como Adam Smith, pai da economia clássica. A economia política como ciência autônoma não existia naquela época. O pensamento econômico era fruto do trabalho assistemático de intelectuais, que ocasionalmente se interessavam pelo problema: um dos principais teóricos da escola fisiocrata era um médico, François Quesnay. Impacto thumb|upright|[[Declaração dos Direitos do Homem e do Cidadão, França, 1789, um dos muitos documentos políticos produzidos no século XVIII sob a inspiração do ideário iluminista.]] O Iluminismo exerceu vasta influência sobre a vida política e intelectual da maior parte dos países ocidentais. A época do Iluminismo foi marcada por transformações políticas tais como a criação e consolidação de estados-nação, a expansão de direitos civis e a redução da influência de instituições hierárquicas como a nobreza e a igreja. O Iluminismo forneceu boa parte do fermento intelectual de eventos políticos que se revelariam de extrema importância para a constituição do mundo moderno, tais como a Revolução Francesa, a Constituição polaca de 1791, a Revolução Dezembrista na Rússia em 1825, o movimento de independência na Grécia e nos Balcãs, bem como, naturalmente, os diversos movimentos de emancipação nacional ocorridos no continente americano a partir de 1776. Muitos autores associam ao ideário iluminista o surgimento das principais correntes de pensamento que caracterizariam o século XIX, a saber, liberalismo, socialismo, e social-democracia. Iluministas notáveis (ordenados por ano de nascimento) thumb|esquerda|150px * Bento de Espinosa (1632–1677), filósofo holandês, com ascendência judaica portuguesa. É considerado o precursor das correntes mais radicais do pensamento iluminista. Escrito mais importante: Ética (1677). * John Locke (1632 - 1704), filósofo inglês. Ele negava a ideia de que Deus determinava o destino dos homens e afirmava que era a sociedade que os moldava para o bem ou para o mal.História Integrada - do fim do Antigo Regime à industrialização e ao imperialismo. Volume 3, páginas 17 a 21. Escritos mais importantes: Ensaio sobre o entendimento humano (1689); Dois tratados sobre governo (1689). * Montesquieu (Charles-Louis de Secondat, barão de La Brède e de Montesquieu) (1689-1755), filósofo francês. Defendia a ideia de que o governo deveria ser exercido por três poderes independentes (Legislativo, Executivo e Judiciario), a qual exerceu importante influência sobre diversos textos constitucionais modernos e contemporâneos. Escrito mais importante: Do Espírito das Leis (1748). * Voltaire (pseudónimo de François-Marie Arouet) (1694-1778), defendia a existência de um monarca absoluto, desde que cultuasse a ciência e estivesse aberto às reformas propostas pelos filósofos iluministas. Filósofo francês, era anticlericalista (acreditava que para chegar a Deus não era preciso a igreja, e sim a razão). Notabilizou-se pela sua oposição ao pensamento religioso e pela defesa da liberdade intelectual. Escritos mais importantes: Ensaio sobre os costumes (1756); Dicionário Filosófico (1764) e Cartas Inglesas (1734). * Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790), político, cientista e filósofo estadunidense. Participou ativamente dos eventos que levaram à independência dos Estados Unidos e da elaboração da constituição de 1787. * Buffon (Georges-Louis Leclerc, conde de Buffon) (1707-1788), naturalista francês. A sua principal obra, A história natural, geral e particular (1749–1778; 36 volumes), exerceu capital influência sobre as concepções de natureza e história dos autores do Iluminismo tardio. * David Hume (1711-1776), filósofo e historiador escocês. * Jean-Jacques Rousseau (1712-1778), filósofo suiço. Era favorável à participação do povo na vida pública, por meio da eleição de seus representantes polítivos. Defendia a necessidade de reformas sociais, e criticava a nobreza e a burguesia. Escrito mais importante: Do Contrato Social. thumb|direita|150px|Denis Diderot, retratado por [[Louis-Michel van Loo, 1767.]] * Denis Diderot (1713-1784), filósofo francês. Elaborou juntamente com D'Alembert a "Enciclopédia ou Dicionário racional das ciências, das artes e dos ofícios", composta de 33 volumes, com o propósito de sintetizar os principais conhecimentos acumulados pela humanidade, nas diversas áreas do saber. Essa obra foi publicada pela primeira vez na França (1751 e 1772) e tornou-se o principal veículo de divulgação de suas ideias na época. Também se dedicou à teoria da literatura e à ética trabalhista. * Adam Smith (1723-1790), economista e filósofo escocês. O seu escrito mais famoso é A Riqueza das Nações em que ele propunha o fim dos monopólios e da política mercantilista. * Immanuel Kant (1724-1804), filósofo alemão. Fundamentou sistematicamente a filosofia crítica, tendo realizado investigações também no campo da física teórica e da filosofia moral. * Gotthold Ephraim Lessing (1729–1781), dramaturgo e filósofo alemão. É um dos principais nomes do teatro alemão na época moderna. Nos seus escritos sobre filosofia e religião, defendeu que os fiéis cristãos deveriam ter o direito à liberdade de pensamento. * Edward Gibbon (1737–1794), historiador inglês. * Benjamin Constant (1767–1830), político, filósofo e escritor de nacionalidade franco-suíça. Um dos pioneiros do Liberalismo, amigo pessoal de Madame de Staël e aluno de Adam Smith e David Hume na Escócia. Constant foi imensamente influenciado pelo Iluminismo Escocês, tanto em seu trabalho sobre Religião, quanto em seus ideais de liberdade individual. Ligações externas * Qu'est-ce que les Lumières ? Por Michel Foucault . Categoria:Iluminismo